Sueños
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Aoshi va hacia su ángel –su querida Misao- y la observa dormir, ella despierta y...


Sueños

por Anira Nekozukii

Quiero saber, que es este sentimiento  
Deseo conocer, por que me transformas  
Siempre en mi mente, tu te encuentras  
Cuando una lagrima corre por tu rostro  
Mi corazón se contrae de angustia.  
Cuando tu sonríes con sinceridad  
Mi corazón late de alegría  
¿Como es que me afectas tanto?

-- Tema de Kishi: Yo quisiera...' de Anira Nekozukii (De mi historia Un Despertar ^_^U) --

El pasillo esta completamente quieto, en un mortal silencio. Pese a que él era el único ser despierto a esa hora, sus pies no hacían ni un sonido contra el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia las habitaciones. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba no le incomodaba. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ella.

Lentamente pasa los cuartos de los demás hasta que esta frente a la puerta de _ella._ Sus sollozos se escuchan y lo mas doloroso es que esta dormida. Misao....

¿Cómo no noto antes como amaba a la chica? Si tan solo lo hubiera descubierto antes... pero ahora....

Con un suspiro él atraviesa la puerta y observa a la jovencita que esta acurrucada entre las sabanas. Mirando a su alrededor él se da cuenta de que la habitación esta mas desarreglada que cuando el se fue hace tres meses. La ropa esta tirada, hay algunas kunais enterradas en el piso, e incluso parte de la pared estaba rota, pero él ignoro todo eso y se acerco a la chica que yacía en la cama.

Él admira como ella esta acostada, durmiendo entre las sabanas que se enredan en sus piernas como una cobra. Su rostro esta lleno de lagrimas secas y frescas, su trenza esta desecha a la mitad y luce mas delgada aun que el día anterior.

Acercándose lentamente, él acaricia su mejilla suavemente. Ella se entrega al toque casi desesperada. Cuidando de no despertarla se acuesta a su lado y por solo unos instantes ella deja de sollozar. Por unos instantes ella esta contenta, sin pesadillas, sin memorias, simplemente duerme en paz.

Las horas pasan al igual que el silencio, solo roto por la ligera respiración de Misao. De pronto se mueve un poco y comienza a abrir sus ojos.

murmura ella, sin creerlo 

responde él, mas bajo que un susurro.

Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas rápidamente.

No me deje de nuevo, por favor Aoshi-sama. ¡Prométalo! ruega, su tono de voz implorante, desesperado.

Pero él sabe que es solo un pedido entre sueños ya que ella no esta completamente lucida. Si lo estuviera no podría verlo.

Sin desearlo realmente, Aoshi recuerda como tuvo que abandonarla una vez mas hace tres meses debido a un trabajo que Saito le había pedido le ayudará. Se fue y no regreso. No hasta recientemente.

No puedo prometer eso.... Misao responde a su anterior pedido.

Mas lagrimas caen mientras él acaricia su cabello, apartando unos mechones de su bello rostro.

vuelve a preguntar ella, confundida. Realmente no entiende. Y él no la culpa.

Duerme Misao, solo déjame abrazarte por esta noche

Pese a no entender ella asiente mientras el la abraza, sin necesidad de meterse a las sabanas ya que no necesita el calor que despiden. Pronto ella vuelve a caer en un profundo sueño. Él desearía pasar el resto del día en esa posición, desearía recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, pero el sol comienza a salir en el horizonte y es lo mismo que si alguien lo echase del lugar. Gentilmente se separa de su cuerpo y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

Hace tiempo, después de que él regresase, Misao le dijo que jamás debería de mirar hacía atrás. Pero pese a su consejo el mira atrás una vez que esta en el umbral. Y ahí esta: mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, mirándolo fijamente en shock, mas sin embargo no esta completamente despierta... aun.

murmura, sin creerlo.

Sin poder hablar, él simplemente asiente.

Pe-Pero Aoshi-sama.... usted esta.. esta muerto

Como un flash las imágenes de sus últimos momentos con vida regresan, mostrándole al hombre a sus espaldas que no pudo ver en vida. El hombre que lo mato.

¿Como? ¡¿Como?! su expresión es ansiosa, y una vez mas, desesperada.

El niega con la cabeza.

Estas soñando Misao... Estas soñando

No es la verdad. O al menos no la verdad completa. La verdad es demasiado complicada.

Así es que duerme

Antes de volver a acostarse ella vuelve a hablar.

¿Lo veré de nuevo Aoshi-sama?

Si, lo harás.

No dice un cuando, no promete, solo afirma. Si es lo suficientemente fuerte él volverá.

La muerte no lo separa de su lado. No por siempre.

Atraviesa la puerta sin abrirla nuevamente, como no lo hizo al entrar y floto sobre el suelo del pasillo, regresando por donde vino.

Espera por mi Misao. Algún día estaremos juntos

FIN.


End file.
